The Omen of the Glowing Textbook
by klemonademouth
Summary: Remus' book is glowing, and it won't stop. APPARENTLY it's an omen of death, disease, misfortune, or... love? And Sirius swears he has nothing to do with it. Oneshot. SLASH RL/SB RemusxSirius


**A/N: a RemusxSirius oneshot. Don't ask where it came from, because I have no idea. **

"My book is glowing," Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius tried to look nonchalant.

"Why is my book glowing?"

"Beats me."

"Sirius. Orion. Black."

Sirius cringed. "You know I hate it when you use the middle name."

"Why is my book glowing?"

"I don't know, have you been downing too much pain potion lately?" Sirius asked, too lazy to even look at the book Remus was holding in his hands.

"No! And it's glowing so bloody bright that I can't even read the words!"

"What book is it?"

Remus flipped to the front and read- "Omens, Warnings, and Signs: how to know if you're about to die, become unlucky, fall in love, and much more."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "May I ask why you're reading that?"

"Because we're covering omens next week in Divination and I'm going to be out. Full moon, you know."

"Right," Sirius said. "Well, I haven't the foggiest idea why your book is glowing. Perhaps it's an omen?"

Remus rolled his eyes and tossed it in a corner, where it shined brightly. "Well, if nothing else, it'll be easy to read by. You're sure you had nothing to do with it?"

Sirius swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm certain." his bleery eyes swept around the room. "Where is everyone?"

Remus shrugged. "You know about as much as I do. Which is, to say, nothing at all."

"I'm going back to bed, then," Sirius muttered, flopping down on his bed.

Remus rolled his eyes for what may have been the 4,316,727,285th time in his life. "I'm going to the library then. Don't wait up," he quipped, grabbing his book bag.

"Don't count on it," came Sirius' voice muffled by his pillow.

Remus chose a table far back in the library, going through book after book. None of them explained the weird glowing phenomena.

_Professor Krumblet!_ He thought suddenly, pushing back his chair in a sudden burst of inspiration. He began stuffing books into his bag haphazardly.

"How can I help you, my dear boy?" Professor Krumblet asked, before passing Remus the cup of tea he'd insisted on brewing before they began.

"That book on omens..." Remus began. Professor Krumblet smiled politely at him. "Well, it's glowing." he finished, trying not to think about how foolish that sounded.

"Glowing?" Krumblet took a sip of his tea. "Did you ever think it might be one of your prankster friends?"

"I did," said Remus, "but Sirius is the only one who dares touch my books and he swears it wasn't him."

"And you believed him?"

"Sirius doesn't lie," Remus said, his jaw tightening. _Not since The Prank. _

The Professor clearly sensed a delicate subject and moved on. "Well, then, we must accept that this book is giving an omen or a sign. What do you think it means?"

Remus blinked. "A sign?"

"Yes, of course," the Professor said, as if it was obvious. "It is a book about omens, after all."

"Well, Sirius suggested that, but he was joking. I didn't think it was-"

"-a possibility?"

Remus nodded. "Well, then, now what?"

"Now, you must figure out what it is a sign or omen for. Death? Misfortune? Or love?"

"To be honest, Professor, I doubt it's that last one," said Remus earnestly, "I really can't date with my condition."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." Krumblet said, winking. "Now, off you go! Figure out that omen." He nearly shoved Remus out the door.

"_Crackpot old man,_" Remus muttered as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

Sirius' head appeared in Krumblet's fireplace. "How'd it go, Professor?"

"Well, I think." said the doddering old man. "He does think it's an omen. You'd better pretend to be sleeping. He's going back to you."

Sirius looked over his shoulder, then back. "Thank you for all your help, Professor."

"Don't mention it," Krumblet said, waving, as Sirius disappeared.

Remus threw open the door to the room, fully intending on telling Sirius everything Krumblet had just told him, but at the sight of Sirius he fell silent. He just looked so _peaceful_. He was sprawled out on his stomach, his head tipped to the side, eyes squeezed tight, back rising and falling with each breath.

Remus threw his things down on his bed, then tiptoed over to Sirius. His breath stopped.

More than once, he'd caught himself admiring the other boy's beauty, only to snap himself out of it, wondering what the hell he was doing, and if Sirius had seen it. But now... Sirius was asleep, and Remus had free reign to look as much as he liked.

Carefully, he sat down on the bed beside Sirius. The mattress sank a little under his weight, and creaked, but the sound did not wake Sirius, who just shifted a little in his sleep and licked his lips.

Remus found himself drawn to those lips- looking at them. Sirius' entire face was artistically sculpted, but his lips... well, his lips were bloody perfect. In fact, his whole body was perfect- it looked as if it had been carved out of marble.

He reached out a hand, for Sirius' back. He was wearing his school shirt, rumpled and messy, rolled up sleeves. The shirt had ridden up, exposing a strip of lightly tanned flesh between the tail of the shirt and the waistband of his school trousers.

The urge to _touch_ that pretty strip of skin suddenly consumed him, nearly bowling Remus over.

In a flash he saw it all- the glowing book, the professor's words, the promise of an _omen_... all mixed in with hundreds of memories of Sirius' hugs, Sirius' smiles, Sirius' words and antics...

He loved Sirius. He was _in love_ with Sirius. How could he have missed it before?"

Numbly, he realized that his hand was touching Sirius' exposed skin, and he jerked it back as if he'd been touching fire.

Sirius opened one eye.

"Moony?" he said, his voice sleep-roughened.

Remus swallowed. "Padfoot," he said, and nothing else. Dimly, he felt Sirius' fingers reach around his back, under his shirt, and lightly trace just above the waistband of his trousers. "Sirius, what're you-"

"I might ask you the same thing," Sirius said, and with a quick motion, pulled Remus down on top of him and pressed their mouths together. And suddenly, Remus was burning, burning into ashes but he didn't care because it felt so good and Sirius was doing such delightful things to his mouth...

Sirius felt Remus murmur something that sounded a whole lot like "Sirius..." against his mouth and his heart inflated as he bit back his smile.

Remus' mouth left his and locked on his collarbone. Sirius arched off the bed as his tongue did some _fantastic _things to that patch of skin. Sirius' hand scrabbled along his bed for his wand, and he pointed it toward the corner, and muttered the counter-curse, ceasing the book's luminescent shine.

Remus wouldn't be needing any more prodding from fake omens.


End file.
